soulsalightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel+
This is the author access character template for Samuel. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Samuel is a very tall and powerful old man. He is lean and has very little fat. His muscles are very well developed and he is only barely out of shape, which changes quickly as the story progresses. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? Samuel does have a bit of a bent over posture. This is because his real posture, is very tall, and also very intimidating. When you're as scary as Samuel is, de-emphasising your height can help. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? Samuel is in good condition from working the fields for several years, among "other things". He is extremely well coordinated, constantly. As a battle-hardened warrior he is incredibly quick to react to any situation. Er... thinking it over... Yes, Samuel knows how to dance. This doesn't make him particularly graceful. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? He's at least 90! Honestly, this man is a miracle of biology (actually based off my own Grandpa, who's a tiny bit immortal) I put a little of his health down to the ministrations of his grandson. The man is lacking many of the problems that come with age, maybe a tiny bit arthritic? He has a condition. It's a magical condition and it doesn't affect his daily life. He also has a secondary condition in that he's lost his magical abilities from disuse. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Samuel is a doer, always active, always eager to work. His stamina could well be the only thing that has declined with age (he can now only continue a straight fight against his equal for a mere day before tiring). So... I guess that means he'll outlast the others. Fortunately he rarely has to. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? Samuel moves directly, efficiently, with ordered and stiff movements. That being said he has little use for economical movements in his daily life. He's animated unless he's alone. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? Where to begin! He rides, plows, dances, fights with any weapon you might care to name, as well as one you really wouldn't, and even casts spells! 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? By the standards of the setting, Samuel is a very attractive man. Tall, handsome and fair haired. Except now he's 90 so only retains a fraction of his beauty. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? Fully aware, and totally careless about such things as looks. He does try to avoid scaring people...ish. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. A tall, powerful, slightly tanned old man, with a severe face and brooding hazel coloured eyes. Exceptional features for his age with grey hair. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? This is kind of grotty, but ever since donning his armour early in the story, he hasn't removed it except for bathing. This includes sleeping. He hasn't changed the clothes beneath it either. There is a very good reason for all this. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? His full plate armour. This is a magnificent piece of extremely thick, heavy gear unlike any other and the endlessly paranoid Samuel cannot help but wear it. Constantly. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? The armour has developed a dark-yellow/green corona, and the paint has all flaked off. This represents his rusty colour scheme. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? Very expensive. One of a kind, in fact. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? Very comforting to the paranoid old man, they greatly increase his confidence. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? As a rule, no. Samuel chooses not to care for himself, so others do it on his behalf. He doesn't deserve it. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? A deep baritone. His voice is constant and fixed... until he gets really annoyed or embarrassed. Then he raises a few pitches. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? Samuel usually speaks softly. He never shouts and never effectively projects his voice. He's always been a little like that, but of late... much worse. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? Samuel shows little emotion through his voice. He lacks the ability to project his feelings however much he might want to. He does speak clearly and properly though. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? Samuel speaks in half-sentences. He stumbles over his words. His hallmark is to get lost in an explanation and continue speaking eternally. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Samuel gets self conscious speaking to a group of one. He needs another person to finish his sentences otherwise they will go on forever. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Samuel's main flaw is that he rushes to judgement. He's clever and reactive, but his quickest actions are usually flawed so he prefers to have some kind of plan to go by. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? Samuel is old, paranoid and set in his ways. 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too Royalty. There, I said it. Samuel received the finest education there is because he's a freaking prince. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? History, war, magic, combat, politics, everything. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? Samuel brings his emotions into every combat. His actions are fueled by past grudges and rage and only leaves his emotions out when the problem is solely intellectual. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? No no no no no. Samuel cannot think on his feet. He needs at least another pair of helper feet before he can even speak clearly at all. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? "Does Samuel have contemplative times" Does a bear... etc. Samuel regularly cycles through his chaotic past when he's alone, or when he's in company. He also scrolls through his long list of dead comrades. 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? Samuel has never been an idealist. His actions focus entirely on what he personally wants... even if this occasionally follows the intentions of actual idealists. He always prefers to act. Abstract concepts just get torn away by his physical will. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Samuel prefers to be alone, losing energy when around other people. That being said, he has a lot of mental energy to spare, and generally enjoys the company of others, even though he'll be silent and calm. Argus and Herschel both bring out a more talkative side of him. He leaves the charming business to his companions, which isn't to say he didn't have the ability once. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Samuel doesn't consider the others as friends, at least not to the depth that they might hold. Argus is the closest thing Samuel has to a friend. Family, on the other hand... 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? Samuel at the very least keeps a cool head in a crisis, but his impulses are stronger than his willpower. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Samuel is complicated and emotional, but hides his emotions very well, he's feeling them constantly. He is detached from his emotions because the events causing them rarely relate to modern times, on the occasions they line up... he uses them to great advantage. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? Calloused, definitely. Samuel has no trust left to give. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Samuel is an aggressive person... except he has captured every dream he set his heart on, and lost just about everything it is possible to lose. So... his reaction to his surroundings is passive with bursts of aggression. He relies mainly on the goals of others. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? The things that are a danger to other people, are not dangerous to Samuel. That being said, he will always try to resolve an emergency. He simply won't retreat. He remains calm and in control, until his own past catches up with him. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? Samuel has a cruel and superior sense of humour that shows itself often when he's contesting against a foe. But, what makes him laugh are situations that resonate with his own happy memories. Still, Samuel isn't exactly funny. His pride won't permit him to laugh at himself. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? Samuel's ethics are very self-centered. He fights for what he wants and takes it without hesitation. Without a path of his own to take he guides his boundaries by those he follows. His current submissive attitude forbids him from harming those whom he respects, but little beyond that. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? Samuel had one true romantic love in his life. The rest of his romances were selfishly orientated. He does show love to his own family. A lot of the story is devoted to Samuel regenerating his capacity for familial love. Well, that's just his story. Of course the others love him... but maybe they don't fully love him until later into the tale. The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? Samuel has all the backing of the High Kingdom's royal coffers, as captain of the Royal Guard. The money, however, comes with the title, not otherwise. Nobody respects Samuel for his money alone... well, except for a couple of droll merchants. 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? Samuel simply doesn't care enough about his own possessions to bother about where they go. Only those things which have sentimental value will he defend. 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? Between his many names and faces, Samuel might well be the most important man in the world. Those who know of him both fear and respect him. He uses exactly as much influence as is necessary at any point, but his supply is almost inexhaustible. 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? Samuel is outside of the pecking order. It's fairly plain to most of his friends and family that he wouldn't accept dominance over, or submit to, anyone else without being willing. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? He's fine with both direct and indirect influence. His name alone carries a lot of weight, whichever one he chooses to give. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? Renata, Samuel carries fealty to the princess. He dutifully obeys her commands. However, Samuel grows to respect everyone travelling with him, slightly, his grandson in particular. His feelings for his own elder brother far outweighs any of that. The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? Samuel tends to spend his time contemplating. Since he's travelling he can no longer garden as he enjoys, but instead spends time training a few of the more physically orientated characters to fight. He's not too keen on chores though, even now. 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? Samuel will usually attempt to sleep until he's woken by something. Then he'll spend time alone unless he's called upon for advice or training, until he's exhausted. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? His roles throughout his life have been those of command and rule and war. When the story begins he briefly assumes the role of a journeyman knight, until he is able to reclaim a position of command, which he fairly quickly discards. All he really finds to do during this is fighting and training to fight. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. Samuel doesn't have much of a use for leisure in the current time period, though he was quite the party animal in his youth. That being said, he takes pride in the training of his apprentices. 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? He doesn't enjoy cooking, like most chores he considers it beneath him. Why he took up gardening is a mystery, but it is possible that he did it for popularity. It is at least a science. He can cook, but only as far as edible food. He doesn't care how well he does it, though he does enjoy the changes when the likes of Zacharias take over the cooking. 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Sex was once a driving factor for Samuel, and from that one of the biggest cataclysms in history. As an honorable man he would only favour one woman with his advances, but he still has an eye for pretty girls in general. It means that Samuel is very understanding when it comes to relationships, almost to the same degree as Terri, and he will support a bond forged in love over his own intentions. 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? Samuel has missed the arts he was once brought up around as a child. The natural ones like gardening and flower arranging were always his favourites, but he can't act, though he supported his brother's love of acting. As a nobleman he is well accustomed to arts as a central part of existence but his time outside the nobility has made him understand what they mean to the common folk, read, little. Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Raised in the High Kingdom typical worship of the goddess, the young man's beliefs lost meaning when he joined the more secular paladin's order. Having witnessed both sides of the three realms' religious coin, he no longer has respect for any major religion. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? Part of his teachings from birth and no longer important. 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? No way, he was brought up as royalty, thus had all of his biological family in good health as well as teachers and cousins and adopted nobles. His family was the most important thing he had. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? Samuel's biological family is naturally the most important thing in his life. Gradually he learns to look beyond that. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? Samuel has no current lover. He encountered his past lover when she approached he, the head of the paladins and used her abilities to use him, seduce him, and strip him of his honour before leaving. He of course naively considered this a serious relationship and her actions to be an affront. He started a war and took a different name all in the aims of capturing her and taking her as his wife. He was the first man alive to accomplish two things one of which being this. This of course made her love him, temporarily. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? Samuel has both the daughter who was stolen from him, Elisa and his second daughter, Elaine born under typical marital conditions. Of the two, he favoured Elaine, simply because the meaning of his relationship with Elisa was destroyed upon learning the meaning of his lineage. Hugely protective of both daughters nonetheless, even separated from his family he kept himself informed of their safety even as his eldest daughter slipped off the records. Following the old king's war he was forced to take in Elisa's son, knowing little of the circumstances surrounding his wife's disappearance. He named the boy, Herschel, after his cherished elder brother, and to this day the boy remains the most important being in Samuel's life. 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? Samuel has had many homes over the course of his life, first the capital Highcliff where he grew up, then the Paladin's Mount for a time, then the first High Kingdom/Empire war of the century happened. Then he spent time on the peninsula that would one day become the island before being recalled to the castle to become a Royal Guard which sparked a sequence of events that started the Old King's War. good grief man chill. Then, after the war he had a home on the island for 17 years, then the High Kingdom for about a year, then the Paladin's Mount for a spell, then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? Samuel is quite simply afraid of death, but beyond that his deepest fear would be outliving his own family. 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? Quiet. 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? With no goals left, Samuel simply does the noblest thing he can think of at the time. Give him a reason to act though... he's unstoppable. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? His name... anything. Samuel was not a nice man at all and he might not even be now! He doesn't want his loved ones learning his identity. Category:AA